


The Upside of Ignoring Homework

by bansheee



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Bram Greenfeld, The Upside of Unrequited References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/pseuds/bansheee
Summary: “Come on, I told Molly we could exchange Cute Ravenclaw Boyfriend pictures.”





	The Upside of Ignoring Homework

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr, but I wanted to have it here in case anyone missed it.

Bram shifted so he could get comfortable on Simon’s bed, adjusting his notebook so it rested against his knees. He looked up from their project for a second to see Simon snag another Oreo from the package next to him. Bram smiled. He loved spending time in Simon’s room; it was cluttered and warm and always smelled just like Simon. Normally, Simon’s parents didn’t let them near Simon’s room while they weren’t there to supervise, but Nora’s band was practicing in the garage and Simon insisted it would be better for their grade if they could study as far away from Leah’s drumset as possible.

Except, Simon was taking another selfie instead of helping.

Bram looked over to him. “This reminds me of middle school group projects where I’m the only one doing any work.” Bram bumped his elbow against Simon’s.

Simon looked up from his phone, grinning. “Okayyyy…”

Bram rolled his eyes. “Who are you sending selfies to?” He tried to make his tone sound casual, but Simon’s smirk told him he didn’t sound casual.

“Abby’s cousin,” Simon said. He turned his phone to Bram and clicked the purple square on the screen.

“Hey, Simon and Bram,” Molly said. Her voice shook like she was nervous. “As promised, this is Ried!” Molly flipped the image on the screen, and suddenly they were looking at a cluttered wall of an eccentric looking store. Molly panned the camera and a boy came into view. He waved at them, laughing nervously. He had a shirt on that said, “That’s what I’m Tolkien about.” The ‘O’ in Tolkien looked like a ring.

Simon pulled his phone back when the timer ended. “Now take one with me.”

Bram shot him a look. “If we fail this project my mom will never let me come over here again.”

“And then you’ll just have to sneak over here,” Simon said flippantly. “Come on, I told Molly we could exchange Cute Ravenclaw Boyfriend pictures.”

“I’m so glad you found someone else to subject your Harry Potter addiction to,” Bram told him, smiling widely.

Simon bumped his knee against Bram’s. Bram looked to where the fabric of Simon’s jeans rested against his bare knee. Bram put his pencil down. “Okay, one picture, and then you’re in charge of writing up all of our sources for this project.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Fine.” Simon shifted towards him while Bram leaned over so their heads touched. Bram smiled when Simon’s eyes met his on the phone screen. At the last second, Simon turned so he could press a kiss to Bram’s cheek, and snapped the picture. On the picture on the screen, Simon’s eyes were closed and a smirk played on his cheek. Bram wasn’t looking at the screen, his eyes on Simon instead, but he was still smiling.

“Send that to me too,” Bram said, turning to kiss Simon’s cheek. He rested his head on Simon’s shoulder as he watched Simon select all of their friends from his Snapchat list, including _Molly_ and _Blue_.

Bram felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and Simon chuckled as he showed Bram his phone that Abby took a screenshot.

Simon rested his head against Bram’s. “When exactly is this project due again?” Simon squirmed down until he could kiss Bram’s jaw.

“End of the month,” Bram said.

“And why do we need to worry about it today?” Simon whispered against his skin.

“Simon,” Bram muttered, closing his eyes.

“I can’t even explain how much I don’t want to work on English right now.”

“I couldn’t tell,” Bram said. He squeezed his pencil as Simon laughed against his neck. Simon slid his hand across Bram’s stomach.

Between Simon kissing his neck and studying English, Simon would always win. Bram was weak.

Bram turned to Simon. “You’re ridiculous.” Simon opened his mouth to retort, and Bram captured his lips against his. Wasting no time, Simon shoved Bram’s notebook off of his lap and moved so he was on top of Bram. Simon put both of his hands on Bram’s cheeks and captured his mouth in another kiss. Bram twisted his fingers into Simon’s shirt. His cheeks were hot under Simon’s fingers.

Simon smiled against his mouth when they heard Bram’s English book land on the ground. Bram broke into laughter at the same time Simon did.

“Mr. Wise would be so disappointed,” Bram said.

Simon dropped his head to Bram’s shoulder, chuckling. “And I’m the one that always ruins the mood.”

Bram laughed and kissed his cheek. Simon moved to start kissing him again, and Bram squeezed Simon’s sides, pulling him closer. Bram loved the tiny sighs that escaped Simon as they moved together.

Across the room, the hinges on Simon’s door creaked. Simon jumped at the same time Bram did, and Simon scrambled off of Bram. Bram looked for his notebook or anything that would make it look like they were actually working on English stuff. A moment later, Bieber peaked his head around the door, panting happily.

Simon sighed loudly. “Oh my freaking God, Bieber.” Simon dropped his head to Bram’s shoulder and started laughing in relief. Bieber took that as his cue and ran across Simon’s room to jump up on the bed with them. Bram scratched behind Bieber’s ears while he attacked both of them with slobbery kisses.

Bram looked over to Simon, and Simon smiled shyly at him. Simon’s cheeks were still pink, and they were both breathing heavily. Bram buried a smile of his own into Bieber’s fur.


End file.
